


May 19th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home.” He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 19th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Steve rolled over; the click of the door waking him up. “Welcome home.” He whispered.

Tony’s smile was haggard but genuine. “At last.”

Steve shifted up the bed enough to get into a half sit, watching as Tony slowly undressed. Exhaustion radiated in his every move. “You should have waited until tomorrow to come home.”

Tony shook his head and walked over to Steve. He kissed him chastely before resting their foreheads together. “And miss out on your morning breath? Never!”

Steve laughed and pulled Tony into the bed. They shifted around until Tony was laying half across Steve with his head tucked under the larger man’s chin. Steve ran his hand gently through Tony’s hair and kissed his temple.

"Get some sleep. I’ll make you pancakes in the morning."

"Afternoon."

"Deal."


End file.
